In the storage container refilling industry, a common problem is that the correct contents are not put in the correct containers. The mixture of two different contents can create a volatile mixture and become very dangerous. Theft is another problem faced by the storage container industry. The present tanks can be used with any common valve connections, thus thieves do not have any trouble using a stolen container.
In other cases, manufacturers that require specific chemicals for their machines to work properly need to be assured that the material in the container is exactly what they require for their equipment to work properly. If the container is filled with material that does not meet the specifications, the machinery may fail and the result will not only damage the equipment, but can also place the operator or other persons in the area in danger.
In addition, situations commonly arise where one needs to know the contents of a transport container without invasive testing. Should an emergency arise, immediate knowledge of the contents would aid in rescue and life saving measures. When the containers are used to house and transport multiple items or volumes, the supplier, shipper, manufacturer, and recipient along with all government and law enforcement officials need to be able to ascertain and verify the contents of the container using speedy and non invasive methods.
Containers are designed to hold specific contents; if the wrong materials are placed in a specific container, a dangerous and hazardous condition could be created. Anyone near the container could be injured if a container failed. The contents, if exposed, could be toxic and pose a threat to the life in a larger area. A device is needed to assure that specific materials are placed in correct and approved containers. This device needs to provide information instantly as to the history, requirements and current status of the container and its contents. This device can save lives by preventing the wrong materials from being placed in wrong containers.
A need exists to prevent refilling a storage container with the wrong contents.
A need exists to prevent the theft of storage container by preventing the use of the container after the container is stolen.
A need exists to verify the contents of the container prior to and during its use.
A need exists to verify that a container that is designed to contain only one type of material actually only contains that material.
A need exists for a container that is designed so that the container can contain multiple items and can be sealed against tampering with or theft of the contents.
A need exists for a means to assure users that the seal of the container has not been tampered with.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.